


From a Little Spark

by liggytheauthoress



Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: "He looks up to see a little girl poking her head into the tent, peeking at him with wide eyes."Set directly after the events of "Upon the Mountains Like A Flame" and follows Faraday as he and the others help reintegrate the firebenders into Sego City...and make an unexpected new friend.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/610600
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	From a Little Spark

**Author's Note:**

> After literally about two-and-a-half years of stagnating in my google drive folder, I am happy to announce that this fic is DONE and I can stop feeling guilty about neglecting it every time someone mentions this movie (or writing in general).
> 
> As always, much much love to my best friend for listening to me bitch about this since 2017, and to him and my adopted sibling for beta-reading. And to the fandom for just generally being awesome and, hopefully, sticking around with this series for this long (seriously, this series would not be a thing without all of y'all <3)

Joshua Faraday is not a man known for his diplomacy. He tries - sometimes, at least - but it’s always a toss-up as to whether or not the other person will end up buying him a drink or pointing a gun at his head.

So he really, _really_ doesn’t know why he seems to have been unofficially elected as the go-between for the people of Sego City and the firebender camp. Yeah, it made sense at first, since he was the only one who had any contact with both groups, but once Calhoun had come back to town, the job definitely should have gone to him.

But no, Calhoun keeps deferring to Faraday on pretty much everything, even though the older man is the one who’s taken over the leadership position recently vacated by Hoskins, and Faraday honestly hates it. He’s not a leader. He’s just a lucky bastard who happened to stumble his way into all of this.

And the most annoying part is that Faraday can’t even bring himself to consider leaving Calhoun and the others in the lurch, because these people deserve the chance to have proper homes again, and damn him if he doesn’t try to give them that.

* * *

“I just don’t know if folks here are ready for that many firebenders to be here at once,” says Bronson.

Faraday resists the urge to glare at the man in front of him. It’s only been a couple of weeks since the fight that burned down half the town and it’s naive to expect this process to be a quick one, but he hates the idea of all those women and kids being stuck up there in the mountains even a little bit longer.

Still, biting off the head of the newly-appointed sheriff over it probably won’t help speed things up.

“We get that,” Faraday says. “But it’d just be women and kids for right now. Nights are getting pretty damn cold, they should have an actual roof over their heads.”

Bronson cocks his head. “Firebenders worried about the cold?”

Faraday bristles, but it’s Calhoun who replies. “It gets cold enough, even the strongest firebenders have trouble. Especially if there’s a full moon, our bending’s weakest then.” His voice takes on a somber tone as he continues, “Lot of our oldest and our youngest didn’t make it through last winter.”

There are several moments of silence where both Bronson and Faraday take this in. Eventually, Bronson says, “I’ll ask around. See who might be willing to take in a few extra lodgers. And I’ll requisition some blankets, warm clothes, send them up to the mountains with you.” He holds his hands up in an appeasing gesture. “I can’t promise more than that right now. But I’ll try.”

Faraday realizes that’s the best they can hope for, at least for the moment, so he nods. “Thank you, sheriff.”

When he and Calhoun are back outside, Calhoun exhales slowly. “Never would have guessed the sheriff of this town would be offering to help us.” He claps Faraday on the shoulder. “You’re a godsend, boy.”

Faraday shrugs off the praise. “Just wish I could do more.”

Calhoun nods in understanding. “You coming back to the settlement tonight?”

Faraday has been trying to spend equal amounts of time in both Sego City and the firebenders’ camp in the hopes that it will earn him trust from both groups (and a certain Mexican, while understanding, has been grumpier than usual over their time apart).

He thinks of spending another night sleeping alone in an uncomfortable tent, or falling into a warm bed with a warmer body.

It’s not the most difficult decision he’s ever had to make.

“Think I’ll stay in town tonight,” he says.

Calhoun doesn’t say anything, but his smirk speaks volumes.

* * *

Faraday finds Vasquez with Horne and a few of the townspeople, working on rebuilding the livery stable. The trademark scowl on the waterbender’s face vanishes the second he sees Faraday, morphing into a tired but bright grin.

“Need an extra pair of hands?” Faraday asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Actually, we’re just about done for today.” Vasquez hops down from the ladder he’d been perched on. “Besides, it’s supper time.”

“There anything you love more than food, _vaquero?_ ”

Vasquez leans in, voice low enough so that only Faraday can hear him. “One or two things.”

A pleasant shiver runs down Faraday’s spine. He focuses more on the playful promise in Vasquez’s tone - an indication of what he can expect later tonight - and less on the deeper implication of what they’ve just said to each other.

“Love” isn’t exactly a word Faraday just throws around casually, not in this context.

His hand brushes against Vasquez’s as they head towards the hotel, and, not for the first time, Faraday thinks it might be just about time to use that word.

* * *

Calhoun shows up about halfway through dinner. Vasquez hasn’t gotten the chance to spend much time with the man, but he likes the firebender; Calhoun is friendly and cheerful, and more importantly, Faraday likes him. Vasquez can only imagine how much it means for Faraday to have found someone like him, after spending a lifetime believing all firebenders were like Hoskins (and Vasquez feels his lips curl a little just at the thought of that name, because he’s been fully filled in his lover’s history with the bastard and he deeply regrets not shooting Hoskins himself…)

“Thought you would’ve been headed back by now,” Faraday remarks.

“Was visiting with some folks I was friends with before…” Calhoun trails off, but they all know what he’s talking about. “They never bought into Freeman’s bullshit. Said they’d be more than happy to take in some of the women and kids for a while.”

Faraday smiles. “Good. We were just talking about that, actually…”

Sam nods. “We’re gonna speak to the hotel about letting us rent out as many rooms as we can for any benders who need them.”

Calhoun frowns. “Sounds expensive…”

“Money is no object,” Goody says in a tone that leaves no room for Calhoun to argue. “And even if it was…” He makes a dismissive gesture with the hand that isn’t resting on Billy’s thigh beneath the table.

The surprise and gratitude on Calhoun’s face hurt Vasquez a little, because it’s an expression he’s seen on Faraday’s face far too many times. It’s the expression of someone thoroughly unused to the concept of firebenders being treated with respect.

“I hope you all know how much this means. To all of us.” Calhoun twists his fingers around the brim of the hat in his hands. “We got so used to folks hating us...Think a lot of us forgot there are still plenty of good men out there willing to help us out.”

“Wish we could do more,” Sam says with a sad smile.

Calhoun rocks on his feet a little, like he’s debating something, and the motion is surprisingly childlike for such a bear of a man. “I don’t know if any of you’d be interested,” he says slowly, “but...you’re all welcome in the camp anytime. Lot of folks up there wouldn’t mind the chance to thank you personally. And it’d be good for some of them to get used to being around outsiders again.”

A slightly stunned silence falls over the table for a moment. Vasquez isn’t sure he’s capable of even fully grasping the full significance of what Calhoun’s just said; the knowledge that this man trusts them enough to let them into his peoples’ safe haven is more than a little overwhelming.

“We’d be honored,” he says before he can stop himself, and he smiles a little when he feels Faraday’s hand briefly wrap around his.

Calhoun smiles back. “Good.” He nods once and pulls his hat on, saying, “I’ll be heading back then. Faraday, you coming up tomorrow?”

“Probably. Vin’ll rake me over the coals if he thinks I’m avoiding him. And I do not want to get on that man’s bad side.”

Calhoun snorts and bids them all good night, pausing to rest an almost paternal hand on Faraday’s shoulder as he leaves.

* * *

Faraday has no illusions about the others not noticing the looks he and Vasquez keep exchanging during dinner (although Goody and Billy seem fairly distracted by one another), but he can’t quite bring himself to care. When they’re done eating, he excuses himself for the night quickly and heads up to the hotel room, Vasquez at his heels.

A moment after the door is closed and locked, Faraday promptly finds himself pressed up against the wall by Vasquez’s lean body as the waterbender angles in to kiss him hungrily. Faraday smirks, bringing his hands up to hook his thumbs in Vasquez’s belt as he kisses back. It’s the first real alone time they’ve had in days, and Faraday knows Vasquez is as eager to make the most of it as he is.

The next hour or so passes in a haze of heat and hands and pleasure as they make up for lost time. Faraday eventually ends up draped over Vasquez’s chest, idly nuzzling into the Mexican’s neck as Vasquez runs a hand over the notches in his spine.

“So I was thinking…,” Faraday says slowly.

“That’s never good.”

Faraday nips at Vasquez’s shoulder in protest and feels the other man’s chest rumble in silent laughter. “What’s on your mind, _güero?_ ”

He knows if he takes too long to say it, he’ll chicken out, so he just comes out with it. “How about coming with me tomorrow?”

He feels Vasquez tense up a little beneath him and curses silently, because yeah, Vasquez might have told Calhoun it was an honor to be invited, but that doesn’t mean the waterbender actually wants to walk into a camp full of firebenders, especially considering his past-

“I’d like that.”

Faraday glances up to find Vasquez smiling softly at him. “What?”

If Vasquez notices the surprise in his voice, he doesn’t say anything. “I’d like that,” he repeats, fingers brushing up along Faraday’s neck. “I’d like to meet some of the people we’re helping.” His thumb trails along Faraday’s jaw as he adds, “And I would be with you.”

Faraday flushes a little despite himself. He knows for a fact that nobody else gets to see this side of Vasquez, this sentimental, sometimes almost soppy, aspect of the waterbender’s personality, and even after all these months together, it still never fails to completely scramble his thought processes.

He’d hate it if he didn’t love it so much.

That word again - _love_ \- bubbles up in Faraday’s chest unbidden, and he tamps it down before he can say anything stupid. This isn’t the right moment for that, not the right place. He’s not sure what _would_ be the right time and place, but he knows it’s not now.

Or maybe he’s just trying to bullshit his way out of acknowledging his feelings.

He’s good at that.

And while he doesn’t doubt that Vasquez’s feelings for him are genuine, Faraday still can’t help thinking that it’s only a matter of time before their time is up and the waterbender moves on. Because Faraday can’t imagine what about him would be enough to make Vasquez stay forever.

* * *

They set off early in the morning, right after breakfast, and to say Vasquez is nervous about this would be a vast understatement. It’s not that he’s worried about his safety - although several months ago, the idea of willingly walking into a settlement full of firebenders would have sounded like suicide, but he’s trying not to think about that. He’s just worried about saying or doing the wrong thing. These people deserve respect, and what’s more, they’re important to Faraday, and the last thing Vasquez wants to do is offend any of them or make them uncomfortable.

But the fact that Faraday asked him to come honestly means a lot to him, especially given his...past views on firebenders.

At least he’s not the only one tagging along today. Vasquez smiles at where Sam and Calhoun are talking animatedly up ahead (well, Calhoun is doing most of the talking, but Sam is still clearly engaged in the conversation). Sam, despite his ability to be completely terrifying, is also extremely good at making people feel at ease, and Vasquez knows the earthbender will be accepted into the camp quickly.

He just wishes he could say the same thing for himself.

Faraday seems to sense that something is on his mind, because he reaches over to brush a hand against Vasquez’s arm. “You okay?” the younger man asks. “You regretting coming along? Because I’ll understand if-”

“Nothing like that,” Vasquez assures him before he can get too worked up. “Just a little anxious about making a good first impression.”

Some of the worry lifts from Faraday’s brow and he waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Don’t be. They might be a little leery of you at first but they’ll like you.” He huffs a little, adding, “Hell, you and Vin’ll probably get on _too_ well.”

Vasquez grins at that. He won’t deny it, he’s been looking forward to meeting Vin ever since Faraday mentioned the man.

The path they’ve been traveling for the better part of an hour gradually widens out, and suddenly they’re riding into the firebender camp.

He’s heard Faraday describe the settlement more than once, but Vasquez still isn’t fully prepared when he finally sees it himself. It’s as much a home as any other town or village Vasquez has ever seen - but at the same time, he finds himself _hating_ that so many people have been forced to live here in exile from the rest of the world.

Several people greet Faraday by name as they pass, often accompanying it with a pat on the shoulder or a smiling wave. It’s so unlike the way most of the people in Sego City treat Faraday, and Vasquez feels oddly grateful for it.

Most of the firebenders turn a wary eye to Vasquez and Sam, but it doesn’t last long, not with Faraday and Calhoun there to silently reassure everyone these were people they could trust. More than one person comes up to quietly thank Vasquez for helping with Hoskins and Freeman, and the waterbender can only manage a simple, “You’re welcome,” in reply, because he’s not sure if he feels like he’s earned the thanks.

Helping the firebenders had been Faraday’s idea, after all.

Vin is every bit as gruff and ornery as Vasquez expected him to be, and Vasquez is honestly delighted by that, because that’s exactly the type of teacher Faraday needs. When they’re introduced, Vin looks Vasquez up and down appraisingly a couple of times before saying, “You must be his better half. Smarter, at least.”

Faraday glares as Vasquez can’t hold back a laugh. “Smarter than you, anyway, old man.”

“I might be an old man, but I can and will still tan your hide if I want to, boy.” Vin gives Faraday a look very similar to the one Vasquez’s mother would wear whenever she wanted him to stop wasting time and do his chores. “Defensive stance, now.”

Faraday rolls his eyes but obeys, spreading his feet farther apart and closing his hands into fists. A kind of calm seems to settle over him, one Vasquez isn’t used to seeing very often.

Vin gives him a moment to adjust, then he’s whirling around to shoot a bolt of flames towards Faraday’s head.

Vasquez knows that this is a safe, controlled environment, that he can trust Vin and there’s no real danger here, but he still can’t help the involuntary way his heart seizes up in his chest a little upon seeing the fire surging towards his lover.

But Faraday actually _smirks_ , twisting his body around as he pulls the fire to his own hands and spreads it out into a shield of flames. Vin doesn’t stop, a fireball bursting from his palms, but Faraday is ready, hands snapping forward to propel his shield directly into Vin’s attack. They collide in a small but powerful explosion, the flames burning themselves out in a blast of heat.

It goes on like that for a while, this back and forth, and Vasquez is _mesmerized_. He’s seen Faraday bend like this before, obviously, but only in the midst of a fight. He’s never been able to just sit back and focus all his attention on watching. He shamelessly rakes his eyes over Faraday’s muscles, the way his arms flex with each move and the blazing focus in his eyes.

Vasquez thinks he could watch forever.

When they finally stop, both Faraday and Vin are panting, and there’s a sheen of sweat covering Faraday’s skin. Vin smiles, coming forward to clap Faraday on the back. “Better,” he says. “You’ve stopped second-guessing yourself.”

Faraday grins then, bright and unguarded, and the expression on his face makes Vasquez’s throat start to close up, because he has _never_ seen his lover look so genuinely proud of his bending, not once.

Vasquez could honestly fucking kiss Vin for putting that look on Faraday’s face.

He doesn’t think either Vin or Faraday would appreciate the gesture, though - and anyway, between the two of them, Vin is definitely not the one Vasquez would prefer to kiss.

He’d love to express just how much he’d enjoyed watching that display just now, but Faraday probably wouldn’t appreciate that either, not in public, so he settles for walking over and nudging Faraday’s ankle with his foot, saying, “Not bad, _güero_.”

There’s a warm undercurrent of affection in his voice when he says it, but Vasquez doesn’t bother to hide it, and he’s pretty sure Faraday’s the only one who picks up on it. The younger man actually blushes a little, the tips of his ears during red as he averts his eyes, and Vasquez is half-tempted to drag him into the nearest tent.

“Always been a fast learner,” Faraday says, grinning at the irritated look Vin gives him. “And I suppose having a decent teacher helps a little bit.”

“‘Decent,’ my ass.” Vin is doing a good impression of being angry but Vasquez sees the obvious glint in his eye. “I’m a goddamned saint.”

Before Faraday can give what Vasquez is sure would have been a characteristically rude reply, Calhoun wanders over and pulls him away to where a couple of other firebenders are obviously waiting to talk to him. Vasquez watches him for a few seconds before turning to Vin.

“Thank you,” he says once Faraday is out of earshot.

Vin arches and eyebrow and asks, “What for?” although there’s a look in the old man’s eyes that tells Vasquez he already knows.

“Giving him what the rest of us couldn’t.”

The older man smiles, looking almost paternal as they both glance over to where Faraday is laughing at something Calhoun said. “Between you and me, he would have figured it out on his own sooner or later. Kid’s stubborn as hell.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Vasquez says with a chuckle before turning serious again. “But I’m glad he found someone. No bender should have to go so long without a teacher.”

Vin looks at him steadily for a while, not quite enough to make Vasquez uncomfortable, but still enough to make him a little self-conscious. “I think that kid’s damn lucky to have you people,” he says in a warm voice. “One of the reasons a lot of firebenders are so quick to look after their own is because we don’t get too much of that from other kinds. There’s more than a few in this camp who’ve never met a friendly face that wasn’t another firebender.” He looks over at Faraday again. “And I don’t think he even had that until he met you folks.”

It’s not the first time Vasquez has realized that fact, but it still makes his heart ache a little. He knows all too well how painful being alone can be.

“We’re damn lucky to have him, too.”

Before they leave, Faraday stops by the tent he still shares with Vin whenever he spends the night in the settlement to grab a couple of his things. As he moves around, he’s suddenly aware of someone’s eyes on him.

He looks up to see a little girl poking her head into the tent, peeking at him with wide eyes.

Faraday opens his mouth to say something, but as soon as she realizes she’s been spotted, the girl gasps and dashes away, like she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

He tries to follow her, but by the time he makes it out of the tent, she’s nowhere to be seen.

Admittedly, this isn’t the first time he’s caught one of the kids in the camp watching him - according to Calhoun, Faraday has become something of a hero among the younger firebenders, and more than a few of the older ones - but something about this time felt...different. Not in any way he can put his finger on, just different.

Faraday shrugs off the feeling and makes his way back to where Vasquez and Sam are waiting, eager to get back to the hotel room waiting for him and his Mexican in town.

* * *

“I’m glad I came with you today,” Vasquez says quietly when they’re tangled together in bed that night. “I wouldn’t have missed seeing that for anything.”

He feels Faraday blush where his face is pressed into Vasquez’s neck and smirks, because he’s just about the only person who can make the gambler do that. “Didn’t think it was _that_ impressive,” the younger man mutters.

“Compared to where you were a couple of months ago?”

“Well, I suppose when you put it like _that_ …”

Vasquez promptly flips them so that he’s on top of Faraday, pinning the firebender to the bed. “I swear, one of these days, you _will_ believe me without me having to hammer anything through that thick skull of yours.”

Faraday chuckles as his hands come up to lightly play with the hair on Vasquez’s chest. “Still getting used to hearing things like that, I guess.”

“Fortunately, I have no intention of stopping until I make you get used to them.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Vasquez smiles, leaning down to kiss Faraday’s temple. “Can I come with you again? The next time you go up?”

“I’d like that. Can’t promise I won’t be busy, though. Calhoun says they’re getting ready to move a group back to town in the next week or so. I guess Bronson was able to find some space for them.” Faraday smirks a little. “Probably helps that Sam and Goody rented out half the rooms in the hotel.”

“I’m glad we’re able to help.”

“I know.” He looks up at the Mexican with shining eyes and says, “Thanks. For having my back through all this. All of you have, even though you didn’t have to.”

“You’re family, Joshua. That’s what families are supposed to do.” Vasquez shifts so that they’re both lying on their sides, facing each other, and nestles into Faraday’s body. “Now go to sleep. If I’m going to be spending most of the nights in the near future in a tent, I want to make the most of this bed.”

“You think _sleeping_ is ‘making the most’ out of this bed?”

Vasquez recognizes the playful edge in Faraday’s voice and rolls his eyes. “You may have a point there, _güero_ …”

* * *

A few days later, firebenders start moving back into town, escorted down by Calhoun and a couple of others. Faraday is waiting to greet them, and while there aren’t as many as he would have liked, he’s still pleased to see that Bronson was apparently able to find room for as many as he did.

Bronson is there, too, having offered to help keep everyone organized, and Faraday lets him and Calhoun take over pretty quickly. He contents himself with standing back and keeping an eye on everybody, both the firebenders and the townsfolk who have come outside to meet them (or, in the case of more than a few people, stare at them with varying degrees of discomfort.)

He’d known reintegration was never going to go smoothly - honestly, he’s amazed it’s going as well as it is - but it still irritates him to see the hostile looks the firebenders are getting from so many of the townsfolk.

Faraday forces himself to focus instead on the people who are greeting the firebenders with smiles on their faces, with welcoming hugs or claps on the back, and it warms him to realize that not everyone bought into the hateful rhetoric Freeman had spent so long spewing.

That’s when he sees the same little girl from the camp.

She’s small - she can’t be older than seven or eight, at the most - and the way she’s curled in on herself makes her look even smaller. She’s staring around with wide eyes, looking lost and a little scared.

What strikes Faraday the most, though, is the way she’s standing apart from everyone else. Most of the other children are clinging to their mothers’ skirts or trailing after them like ducklings, but this girl is just...standing there, alone, with a small rucksack clutched in both hands.

A wave of protectiveness washes over Faraday, and he approaches the girl slowly, like he would a spooked horse, before kneeling down in front of her so they’re at the same eye level. “Hey there,” he says softly. “I saw you the other day. Wanted to talk to you but you ran off like a jackrabbit.”

She looks self-conscious, like she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t, and Faraday gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile as he asks, “What’s your name, darlin’?”

The girl regards him silently for a moment before answering in a quiet voice, “Maria.”

“Where’s your momma and daddy, sweetheart?”

Maria ducks her head, curling in on herself even more. “Don’t know. They went away a long time ago.” She shuffles her feet - clad in worn out shoes that look ready to fall apart at any second. “They didn’t want me. ‘Cause of what I can do.”

And Faraday feels his heart break at that.

Because not even his own ma had turned her back on him. She might have forced him to keep his bending a secret, but she’d also kept him fed and safe, kept a roof over his head and clothes on his back. And she’d loved him. She might not have been the best at showing it, but she had.

The thought of parents abandoning their own kid just for something the kid couldn’t even control…

He bites back the raw anger he feels and focuses on the child in front of him. “Who’re you here with, then?”

“A nice lady was letting me stay with her family. But there wasn’t enough room for me to stay with them here…” Maria shrugs. “She said she was gonna find someplace for me.”

As if on cue, a slightly haggard-looking young woman appears almost out of nowhere, with five children - clearly all hers, judging by their matching shocks of red hair that make Faraday think of Emma for a moment - in tow. “Maria Calvera, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” the woman says, in a voice that’s not so much scolding as it is just tired. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Morgan.” Maria ducks her head.

The woman’s face softens a bit, and she reaches out to pet Maria’s hair. “It’s all right. I found a place for you to stay, it’s- _Oh._ ” She seems to have finally noticed Faraday, because she gasps and blushes. “Mr. Faraday…

He doesn’t think he’ll ever be used to the almost reverent way the firebenders treat him. Straightening up, Faraday gives what he hopes is a friendly smile, pulling at the brim of his hat. “Ma’am.”

“I hope Maria wasn’t bothering you.”

Faraday is quick to shake his head, saying, “Of course not.” Honestly, he can’t imagine the quiet little thing in front of him bothering anyone. “Just wanted to make sure she wasn’t here by herself.”

It sounds a bit more judgmental than he means it to, but he chalks it up to that protectiveness that’s come over him. He makes a conscious effort to soften his tone, though. “You folks settling in okay?”

Mrs. Morgan nods, absentmindedly straightening the collars of the two small boys flanking her in a way that reminds Faraday a little of his own ma. “We can’t thank you enough for everything you done for all of us,” she says.

It’s not the first time someone’s said it to him in the past week or so, but he still has no idea what he’s supposed to say in return. He ends up going with, “I’m glad we were able to help.” He glances down at Maria and gives her a small smile before looking back up at the woman in front of him. “Where’re you staying?”

“A farmer and his daughter just outside the town have enough room for us.” Mrs. Morgan kneels down and gently tucks Maria’s hair behind her ears. “And the wife of the blacksmith said they have room for you, sweetheart, all right?”

Maria nods, curling in on herself even more, and Faraday has to fight back the overwhelming urge to hug her. He crouches beside Mrs. Morgan. “Hey,” he says softly, smiling once he has her attention. “The hotel is only a little ways down the street from where you’ll be staying. You need anything, you come ask for me, okay? If I’m not there, one of my friends will help you until I come back.”

He’s pleased when Maria smiles a little, nodding again to confirm she understood him. Faraday gives into the temptation to reach out and tousle her hair as he stands back up and turns to Mrs. Morgan again. “That goes for you too, ma’am. And any of the other firebenders staying in town. Anyone gives you any trouble...you let us know.”

“I will. Thank you, Mr. Faraday.” Mrs. Morgan takes a moment to do a visible head count of her small swarm of children, Maria included. “All right, we’d best be going. I’ll walk you over, Maria, dear.”

The woman glances back over her shoulder as she leads her brood away. “Bless you, Mr. Faraday,” she says. “You and your friends.”

Faraday smiles politely, but the smile morphs into a grin when Maria turns around long enough to give him a shy wave goodbye.

* * *

Two days after the firebenders arrive in town, Vasquez is sitting in the hotel with Sam, drinking and decidedly not sulking as he waits for Faraday to get back from the camp. Vasquez had wanted to go with him this morning, but there had been extra hands needed to finish fixing up the livery stable and Sam had asked him to stay.

Vasquez had been happy to help, of course, but he hates missing the opportunity to watch another one of Faraday’s lessons with Vin.

He looks around, perhaps a little too eagerly, when he hears the door open, but instead of Faraday he sees a little girl with long dark hair creeping inside, looking around with a timid expression.

Seeing that Sam and Vasquez are the only ones in the room, the girl cautiously approaches their table. “Is Mr. Faraday here?”

Vasquez and Sam exchange questioning looks for a moment before Sam replies, “Not right now, he’ll be back soon, though.” The earthbender leans forward in his seat, a warm smile spreading across his face. “You must be Maria.”

Of course. The little firebender Faraday had told them about a couple of days ago. Vasquez’s heart had ached when Faraday had repeated what she’d said about her parents, and he’d found himself wanting to meet her.

She’s still holding herself a little ways back from their table, and Vasquez stands up to pull out on of the empty chairs. “You can sit down if you like, _n_ _iña._ He should be back soon.”

She hesitates for a few seconds, and Vasquez is half expecting her to bolt, but then she’s crossing the remaining distance to the table and perching herself on the edge of the chair.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Vasquez asks.

She shakes her head no, and while Vasquez is tempted to get her some food anyway, he doesn’t.

It’s evident that Maria probably doesn’t want to engage them in conversation, so Sam and Vasquez settle for making small talk, occasionally asking the little girl a question so she knows they aren’t ignoring her. Her answers are short and quiet at first, but gradually she starts to grow just a little more talkative.

Suddenly, Maria’s face brightens as she sees something past Vasquez’s shoulder, and the waterbender isn’t surprised when he turns to find that Faraday has just walked in. He half expects the little girl to jump up and run to hug Faraday, but she just waves from her seat. “Mr. Faraday!”

Faraday grins as he comes over, hand coming to rest on Vasquez’s shoulder as he stops in front of the table. “Well hey there.” He looks Maria up and down a couple of times, as though he’s checking to make sure she isn’t hurt. “Anything wrong, darlin’?”

“No. I just...I wanted to say hello.” She looks unsure of herself, clearly worried that she’s unwelcome here, and Vasquez finds himself wanting to hug her. “If you’re busy…”

“Of course not,” Faraday cuts her off, reaching out to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Always have time for my friends.”

Some of the tension melts from Maria’s body, and a small smile plays at her mouth at Faraday’s use of the word “friends.” Vasquez can’t help but be amused at how quickly she seems to have latched onto Faraday - the firebender had been very popular with the children in Rose Creek, so it’s not that surprising. It’s also very evident that Faraday has become attached to her just as quickly, which is possibly the most endearing thing Vasquez has ever seen.

Faraday pulls out the chair on Maria’s right and sits so that he and Vasquez are flanking her. “The folks you staying with treating you okay?” he asks, and Vasquez easily hears the protective edge hidden in the casual question.

Maria nods. “They’re nice. But they’re busy a lot of the time.”

“They know you’re here?”

“Yeah. They just said to be back before dark.”

“Well, then,” Faraday says with a grin. “Would you do us all the honor of staying for dinner?”

She looks hesitant. “I don’t have any money…”

“You don’t need any, _n_ _iña,_ ” Vasquez tells her quickly. “We have plenty.”

It takes a bit of coercing, but Maria eventually agrees to let them buy her a small meal. Despite her earlier insistence that she wasn’t hungry, she tears into the food when it arrives, making Vasquez wonder how used she is to eating regularly.

Given what he’s learned about the firebender encampment, probably not very.

He waits until she’s distracted by something Faraday says and scoops the rest of his beans onto her plate without her noticing.

The rest of the Seven come wandering in over the course of the meal. Maria looks wary of Billy and Red at first, but Goody and Horne both, unsurprisingly, win her over right away. She stays close to Faraday, though, repeatedly looking up at him as if asking for approval, or like she’s expecting him to ask her to leave.

Faraday just smiles warmly at her and magically pulls a playing card from behind her ear.

The sun has started to set by the time dinner is over, so Faraday and Vasquez offer to walk Maria back to where she’s staying. It’s not that Vasquez thinks the town isn’t safe - the blacksmith is only a little ways down the street - but something about Maria provokes the protective part of his nature. And he’s more than sure that Faraday feels the same way.

Besides, they both want to meet Maria’s hosts for themselves. Just to make sure.

Fortunately, the blacksmith and his wife both seem to be thoroughly decent, albeit somewhat reserved, people, and when the blacksmith inquires after a few of the firebenders still in camp - old friends, apparently - Vasquez knows Maria is in good hands for now.

They’re not in any particular hurry to return to the hotel; Vasquez hasn’t had a moment alone with Faraday since last night, which he knows isn’t _actually_ that long, but feels like it is. It’s probably borderline codependent, his constant desire to be close to Faraday, but he can’t bring himself to care.

The streets are deserted, so Vasquez feels bold enough to reach down and clasp his hand around Faraday’s. “I think you have an admirer there.”

Faraday smiles softly. “She reminds me of me when I was a kid.”

That makes Vasquez’s chest twinge a little - he can picture it so clearly, a young Faraday, alone in the world, withdrawn and wary and almost totally unused to having people take care of him.

“I think it’s a good thing she met you, then, _güerito_.”

* * *

Over the next several days, it’s not unusual to find Maria sitting quietly in a corner of the hotel, waiting for Faraday to make an appearance, or shadowing Vasquez as he helps out around the town. She joins them for most meals, and gradually Faraday starts to see a shift in her behavior as she grows more comfortable around the Seven.

Unsurprisingly, all of them have taken quite a shine to their new friend, especially Vasquez. Faraday looks over at where the Mexican is making Maria giggle by creating a small whirlpool in her water glass and feels his heart swell with affection. It had been jarring for Maria, the first time one of them used their bending in front of her - she’d knocked over a pitcher of water and Vasquez had instinctively kept it from spilling everywhere - but she’d gotten used to it quickly.

It’s become a bit of a game for Vasquez and Horne, finding ways of using their bending to make her laugh. Even Billy has started joining in from time to time.

Faraday has never seen her use her own bending, though. They haven’t even talked about it, not since that first conversation they had, and while that in and of itself isn’t so strange, the fact that Maria reminds him so much of himself makes him a little concerned.

He knows what growing up hating your bending can do to a person. And he’ll be damned if he lets this kid go through what he did.

So one day he invites her to come along to his session with Vin, and Maria - a little surprisingly - accepts immediately.

Vasquez’s insistence on coming along too is much less surprising.

They ride out with Maria perched in the saddle in front of Faraday. She occupies herself during the ride by braiding together several strands of Wild Jack’s mane, and when she calls the horse “pretty” Faraday laughs out loud, because he can practically see Jack’s indignant expression.

“He’s been called a lot of things before, but I think you’re the first to call him that.” Faraday knows it will probably earn him a bite later on, but he can’t resist reaching out to pat Jack’s neck and saying, “Are you a pretty boy, then?”

“Keep it up and you might be walking back,” Vasquez remarks.

“Jack wouldn’t do that!” Maria insists, apparently feeling the need to defend the horse’s honor. Jack snorts, as if in agreement, which Faraday knows is absolute bullshit but doesn’t comment on. Vasquez just smirks, clearly taking the damn horse’s side, the traitor.

* * *

Vin greets them with his usual gruffness, but his face softens into a small smile when he says hello to Maria. Several other firebenders had come to greet her when they rode in, and Vasquez is glad to know that she at least had people looking after her when she was stuck up in the mountains.

Not for the first time, he realizes just how attached both he and Faraday have gotten in such a short span of time. Although he probably shouldn’t be surprised; the past has shown him that they both form bonds with people hard and fast if given the chance.

It worries him, what will happen to their little friend after the Seven leave.

Leading Maria over to his usual boulder on the edge of Vin’s makeshift training area, Vasquez lifts her up so she can sit on top before climbing up next to her. Once he’s sure she’s settled, he eagerly turns his full attention to Faraday.

Instead of sparring today, Vin is guiding Faraday through various moves, occasionally stopping to make minor corrections to the younger firebender’s stance. Vasquez doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of watching the way the flames dance across Faraday’s fingertips, or the way he’s started looking at his bending like it’s something beautiful, instead of something to be feared.

About twenty minutes in, Vasquez pulls his attention away from Faraday long enough to look over at Maria, and he sees that she’s watching the two firebenders with wide, captivated eyes. He’s a little perplexed by it at first, ultimately writing it off as a typical child’s reaction to watching older, more advanced benders.

He goes back to watching Faraday, grinning as he and Vin snipe at each other in between fire jabs, and it doesn’t really cross his mind again for the rest of the time they’re up there. 

And then Maria is a little too quiet on the ride home. At first, Vasquez chalks it up to tiredness, but there’s something in her expression that makes him think it might be more than just that. Faraday clearly notices it too, because he keeps glancing down at her with a concerned look on his face.

They stop at the arroyo just outside Sego City to water the horses, and after exchanging a silent nod with Faraday, Vasquez decides this is as good a time as any to ask what’s bothering the little girl. He sits beside where she’s perched on a rock, dipping her feet in the water, and asks, “Something on your mind, _n_ _iña_?” His tone is quiet, relaxed, hopefully conveying that she doesn’t have to talk to either of them about it if she doesn’t want to.

Maria shrugs, absentmindedly kicking her feet back and forth in the shallow water. She’s silent for a long time, and Vasquez is about to drop the matter when she speaks up. “Mr. Faraday? Why does a grownup like you need a teacher?”

There’s another stretch of silence as Vasquez watches Faraday visibly contemplating his answer, clearly debating how open to be with the child. Finally, the younger man sighs and says, “Because I didn’t have one when I was your age, sweetheart. Never really started learning how to use my bending until I grew up.”

Maria cocks her head. “Why not?” she asks, in a voice that hints at more than just simple curiosity. Vasquez remembers Faraday’s words from not long ago - _“She reminds me of me when I was a kid.”_

Faraday’s past isn’t exactly something the firebender likes bringing up, but he still answers, “I was...scared of it. Other people were afraid of it so I was, too.” He produces a small burst of fire from his palm, twirling it between his fingers in such a natural way that Vasquez has to fight the urge to grin despite the atmosphere. “Took me a long time to stop being scared.”

Maria seems to turn this answer over in her mind for a while before asking, “How come people are scared of it?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I guess because there are some bad firebenders out there who like using it to hurt people. Like Mr. Hoskins did. It makes some people think we’re all like that.”

Vasquez does his best not to think back to that night in the Rose Creek stables. “But those people are wrong,” he says firmly, and if his words are directed at _both_ the people beside him, it’s not intentional. For the most part.

Maria turns to look up at him, and he smiles warmly. “Bending is something you should be proud of, no matter what your element is,” Vasquez tells her. “You remember that, _sí?_ Don’t let anybody tell you that you should be ashamed of it.”

Faraday reaches out to tousle her hair. “And make sure you have people like Vas to remind you of that,” he adds, and while his words are directed at Maria, his eyes are locked on Vasquez and shining with clear gratitude.

Maria takes another few moments, presumably to consider their words. Eventually, a bright smile stretches across her face. “I’ll remember it,” she says with all the gravity an eight year-old can muster. She gets to her feet, then, slipping her shoes back on and asking, “Can we go get dinner now?”

Faraday laughs. “She sounds just like you, _vaquero_.”

* * *

When Vasquez walks into the hotel the next evening, he’s a little surprised not to find Faraday already seated at the group’s usual table - the firebender is usually back at the hotel before Vasquez is. Sam, apparently reading the unspoken question in Vasquez’s face, gestures with his head and says, “He’s out back.”

Vasquez rolls his eyes a little - he knows he’s obvious but he can’t help it - and goes back outside, walking around the side of the building until he comes to the small yard between the hotel and the stables.

When he sees Faraday, his heart _melts._

Faraday is crouched on one knee, one of his hands outstretched and holding a small flame. Maria is standing next to him, holding her own cupped hands out in front of her, with a look of concentration on her face.

As Vasquez watches, Faraday carefully lowers the fire into Maria’s hands. “Now remember what I said. Your breathing is the most important part.

Maria stretches her hands away from her face, staring at the flame with unwavering focus. For several moments, nothing happens...and then the flame suddenly swells, shooting into the air until it’s almost a foot in height, and stays that way for another few seconds before disappearing altogether.

A radiant grin appears on both Faraday and Maria’s faces as Maria exclaims, “I did it!”

“You sure did, sweetheart!” Faraday pulls her into a hug that almost lifts her off her feet. “You’ll be bending circles around me in no time.”

It’s such an endearing scene that Vasquez almost hates to intrude, but before he can retreat, Maria catches sight of him and bounds over. “Did you see, Mr. Vasquez?” she asks, eyes wide and gleaming with excitement.

“I did,” he tells her with a smile, placing his hand lightly on top of her head. “You are going to be quite the firebender, I can already tell.” Vasquez moves his hand down to squeeze her shoulder and says, “Now, I think such a strong bender deserves supper, _sí?_ It’s waiting for us inside.”

Faraday leans down and gives Maria a playful look. “You run in and make sure Red and Billy don’t eat all the food, yeah? We’ll be right in.”

She giggles, nodding, and they both watch her dash back across the yard and disappear into the hotel. Vasquez immediately closes the distance between himself and Faraday, clasping both the firebender’s hands in his own. “So just what was all that about, _güero?_ ”

“I just thought I’d teach her a few of the things Vin’s taught me,” Faraday says. A distant look appears in his eyes as he adds, “I don’t want her growing up being afraid of it.”

Vasquez gives into the urge he’s had since he came into the yard and angles in to press a deep kiss to his lover’s lips. “I told you it was a lucky thing she met you,” he murmurs, not even bothering to disguise the affection in his voice. “Something she and I have in common.”

He’s delighted by the faint pink tinge that fills Faraday’s cheeks at his words, and his delight must show on his face because Faraday clears his throat and mutters, “You think maybe we should save the sweet-talking for after we eat?”

“Now that is definitely one of your more sensible ideas.”

* * *

Days pass by into weeks, and Sego City seems to finally be rebuilt - in more ways than one. The buildings are all repaired, yes, but more importantly, it’s no longer uncommon to find firebenders mingling with the rest of the townsfolk, talking and laughing and working side-by-side. There’s been a lot of talk of expanding the town once winter has come and gone, building out so there’s enough room for all the firebenders to have their own homes.

It’s incredibly gratifying for Faraday to see...but thinking about it still creates a certain ache in his chest, because it’s clear the people of Sego City don’t need the Seven anymore, and without a reason to stay, he knows Sam and the others will be wanting to head out again before long.

Which means saying goodbye to Calhoun, to Vin...and to Maria.

He’s pretty sure the others are feeling more than a little reluctant to leave the little girl, too. He’s definitely sure Vasquez isn’t happy about it, at any rate. Not that Vasquez has said anything, the two of them preferring to dance around the subject as if ignoring it will solve the problem.

And then one night, after Faraday and Vasquez have returned from walking Maria home, Sam mentions that he wants to leave within the next couple of days, so they have time to move farther south before winter arrives.

Faraday barely responds before excusing himself, muttering a half-hearted good night to Sam and the others. He’s not the least bit surprised to hear Vasquez right at his heels all the way up to their room, nor does he resist when the waterbender pulls him into a hug as soon as the door is shut behind them.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah. I just…”

Vasquez hums in understanding. “You don’t want to leave her,” he murmurs, stroking a hand through Faraday’s hair. “Neither do I.”

“Not much we can do about it.”

Vasquez pulls away in order to look him in the eye. “Giving up just like that? That does not sound like the Joshua Faraday I know.” He gives Faraday’s shoulder a firm squeeze. “There must be something we can think of.”

Faraday scrubs a hand down his face with a sigh. “I want to keep her with us just as much as you do, Vas. But the kind of life we lead...that’s no way to raise a kid.”

“...we could always stay here.”

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, but truthfully, as much as he’s come to care for Sego City and the friends he’s made here...he can’t see himself staying here forever. He’s not ready to settle down in one place just yet.

Unless that’s what Vasquez wants.

“Do you want to stay?” he asks, doing his best to keep his tone neutral, because the last thing he wants is his own feelings influencing the waterbender’s decision.

Vasquez shrugs. “It doesn’t make much difference to me.” He pauses, as if weighing his next words. “But I didn’t really plan on it. And I know it’s not what you want, so…”

“If you ever want to settle-”

“I’ll tell you. And I expect you to tell me the same thing.”

Faraday smiles a little, but he sobers again quickly. “We can’t take her with us, though.”

“Why not?”

He blinks in surprise, because Vasquez is supposed to be the rational one. “Not sure if you’ve noticed, but we have a knack for getting into trouble. You willing to put a kid through all of that?”

“Do you really believe we wouldn’t all do anything to protect her if that happened?” Vasquez gives him a look. “Joshua, what will happen to her if we leave her here? And how do you think she’ll feel if we do?”

Faraday hadn’t thought about that.

He’s sure there are plenty of nice folks who would be willing to take Maria in permanently, but...she’s already had one family abandon her.

He thinks of how she was, that first day they met in town - withdrawn, fearful, afraid to draw attention to herself - and remembers how much he’d seen himself as a kid in her. The way she’d been terrified to do anything with her bending until he’d coaxed it out of her. The way she’s started to open up around him and Vasquez and the others, to the point where she can even make Red and Billy laugh.

Could he really ever forgive himself if he did anything to make her draw back into herself again, the way she’d been when they met?

“We...We’ll need to talk to Sam and the others first…”

Vasquez smiles softly. “I don’t think we need to worry too much about what they’re going to say.”

“And make sure she’s okay with it…And buy supplies - hopefully somebody can tell us what kind of things an eight year-old girl needs…” Faraday cuts himself off before that train of thought can spiral too far out of control, because he has to be sure Vasquez wants this too, has to be sure the waterbender isn’t just offering it because he knows it will make Faraday happy.

“Vas, are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?” he asks solemnly. “Because I don’t want to do this if you’re only going along with it because you know it’s what _I_ want…”

“Joshua.” Vasquez is giving him a look like he’s the biggest idiot in the world. The older man reaches out to cup Faraday’s face in his palm and says, “I promise that I want this just as much as you do.”

“It’s a hell of a commitment, Vas…”

“And there is no one I would rather make it with, _querido_.”

Maybe it’s the pet name - the one whose English translation Faraday has only recently learned - or maybe it’s the earnest sincerity in Vasquez’s voice, or maybe just the realization that Vasquez does _want this_ , wants a future with him; he doesn’t know which, but Faraday’s next words slip from his mouth before he can stop them.

“I love you.”

He has roughly half a second to realize what he just said and begin to panic before Vasquez is pulling him in for a heated kiss. Faraday responds eagerly, clutching at the waterbender’s vest as he tries to press their bodies closer together.

This time, when Vasquez pulls away, it’s only far enough to whisper, “ _Te amo_ , _mi corazón_ ,” in Faraday’s ear.

* * *

Neither Sam nor the others seem even a little surprised when Faraday and Vasquez broach the subject with them the next morning, and Faraday wonders if Sam wasn’t already planning on this outcome. The earthbender is damn near clairvoyant most of the time, after all. 

There does seem to be some initial apprehension at the idea of Faraday and Vasquez taking on the responsibility of raising a child - which, admittedly, is fair - but, as Sam points out, there will be five others looking after her. “I suppose that does guarantee at least one or two responsible adults in her life, then,” Goody comments (although he really, _really_ is not in a place to judge).

(The fact that Billy is sitting next to him with an expression that implies he’s wondering if he can buy a set of child-sized knives in town doesn’t help.)

That still leaves one person to ask, though, and for some reason, she’s the one Faraday’s the most nervous about.

They usually wait for Maria to show up at the hotel herself, but today, Vasquez and Faraday walk down the street to knock on the blacksmith’s door. The blacksmith’s wife has scarcely opened it before Maria comes rushing outside to hug them both.

“I was able to light all the candles in the house last night all by myself, Mr. Faraday!” she says with breathless excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I remembered about my breathing, just like you said. Can we have another lesson today? Please?”

It’s so endearing that Faraday momentarily forgets what they came for, but Vasquez pulls him back to reality when he says, “First, Faraday and I have a very important question to ask you, _n_ _iña_.”

Maria sobers up a little, looking like she’s worried that she might be in trouble. Faraday can’t have that. He kneels down in front of her, Vasquez mirroring his action, and gives her the most reassuring smile he can. “Maria, you know we both love you, right? You’re just about the most terrific kid I’ve ever met.”

She grins, shyly ducking her head. “I love you too.” Maria looks up, glances back and forth between them like she’s unsure of what she’s about to say. “I wish...I wish I had a papá like both of you.”

And that’s probably the most encouraging response Faraday could have hoped for.

Before he or Vasquez can say anything else, though, Maria furrows her brows at them. “Did you come to say goodbye to me? Is that why? Are you leaving again soon?”

Sometimes it astounds Faraday, how perceptive kids can be. He takes a deep breath, deciding to just go for it. “Well, Sam did say he wants to leave in a day or two.” The crestfallen look that immediately falls over Maria’s face makes his heart hurt, and he’s unable to keep from just blurting out, “Which is why we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us.”

Maria’s eyes grow as wide as dinner plates, and then somehow grow even wider when Vasquez adds, “Maria Calvera, we don’t have a house to offer you. We travel a lot, and sometimes we have to deal with bad men. If we could stay here with you, we would, because you deserve a proper home like this. And we will understand if you don’t want that kind of life. But we wanted to ask you, all the same.”

“I could...I could come with you? Go on all your adventures and help you fight bad people, like Mr. Hoskins was?” Faraday can almost see the gears turning in her head. “We could keep doing my lessons, Mr. Faraday! And you could teach me to ride Wild Jack! And it would be like you _were_ my papás!”

“Is that a yes, then?” Vasquez asks, which Faraday is grateful for, since he can’t seem to form a coherent sentence right now. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes!” Maria shrieks, throwing her arms around both their necks as best as she can. “ _Gracias, los quiero mucho a los dos!_ ”

Faraday finally finds his voice long enough to say, “And Maria? Vas and I would be honored to be your papas.”

It’s not a sentiment he ever expected to express, but he means it with every bone in his body.

* * *

And when they finally ride out of Sego City for good, they’re eight instead of seven.


End file.
